1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power distribution systems for a computing cluster and methods of managing the distribution of electrical power to the devices in a computing cluster.
2. Background of the Related Art
A large computing cluster may consume a large amount of electrical power. The various components responsible for supplying the power to each entity in the computing cluster are referred to collectively as a power distribution system. The power distribution system may be specifically designed for the demands of a particular computing cluster. However, even the best design specification cannot anticipate the actual load conditions for the computing cluster once it has been put into service and the demands have shifted away from the original design criteria. Furthermore, the three phases of input voltage for the primary power distribution system may be imbalanced by such shifts in the load as well as by any mistakes in the electrical connections within the power distribution system.